CreativityTheEmotion
| nationality = Lithuanian | countrycode = lt | country = Lithuania | countrycode2 = lt | debut = November 7, 2015 | last = | known = * Establishing ''Inside Out'' parodies | other names = * ASBusinessMagnet (formerly) | language = * English * Lithuanian (every video subtitled via the CC feature) * Various joke languages (select videos) | style = See ''Andersen's Mind'' (longitudinal series)#Style | influence = * Unterganger community at large, most notably: ** Hitler Rants Parodies ** Delphox * AGK parody community at large, most notably: ** AngryGermanKid82 ** AGKandvideomaker2000 | parody website = https://cte.lt | no yt = Article 13 claims another victim | wikia name = ASBusinessMagnet }} This article is about the YouTube channel and its actual creator. You may be looking for the fictional character. CreativityTheEmotion (formerly ASBusinessMagnet) is the creator of ''Inside Out'' parodies. Her most notable Inside Out parody series is Andersen's Mind; although, this name is sometimes used as an umbrella term for all of her parodies. She originates within the Unterganger community, where her most significant work was Hitler Space Program, a Let's Play of Kerbal Space Program as Adolf Hitler and co. History As an Unterganger ASBusinessMagnet on the Hitler Parody Wiki}} ASBusinessMagnet started making ''Downfall'' parodies in June 2014. Her most notable parody series of the time is Hitler Space Program, based on the gameplay of Kerbal Space Program and earning her most of the views and subscribers she had at the time. However, during this period of time she was not in contact with anyone from the Unterganger community, save for Delphox, through who she discovered that Downfall parodies existed in their modern form in the first place. ''Inside Out'' fannish activities Before the home media release She first saw Inside Out on September 5, 2015, and very shortly thereafter, wrote [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11493182/1/ Caliborn's Stories 13: Inside Out], a retelling by the Homestuck character Caliborn and part of the Caliborn's Stories series. The second chapter of the fic also revealed the inner workings of the author's mind, and thus, the first appearance of the fictional character of the same name, the role of whom would later be expanded upon in [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11602605/1/ CreativityTheEmotion Recounts]. She also occasionally blogged about the movie on Tumblr, but never did anything notable until the home media release. A hopeful look towards Andersen's Mind On November 3, 2015, she [http://istrige-namuose.tumblr.com/post/132472244118/just-thought-id-debunk-this-myth-once-and-for bought the Russian dub of Inside Out]. Four days later, she already made a parody based on it, Russian Inside Out series - Pilot: GGGGGGGGGGGGGG, which established a new, distinct parody theme with virtually no baggage from Downfall parodies carrying on. This series was, during November, given the name Andersen's Mind, and later on, CreativityTheEmotion, an OC in ASBusinessMagnet's mind which would later give the name to the channel as a whole, was established as a fictitious creator of the parodies. While these parodies are not and were never intended to fit in the ''Downfall'' parody universe, some Untergangers had nevertheless appreciated her work, and crossovers such as Riley Andersen vs. the Angry German Kid established a connection between Inside Out, Downfall and Angry German Kid parodies. Reddit essays In early 2016, she released a series of essays on Reddit, exploring the themes of Inside Out, often intertwined with the fandom. These include common debate topics, such as "why does Riley have emotions of mixed gender" and "do emotions have emotions", as well as more obscure ones, such as the year of Inside Out's setting and the perceived lack of focus on minds other than Riley's. The first phase of Reddit essays concluded in September with an essay on how the plot of Inside Out was always constrained, and therefore, any hypothetical sequel would also be bound by the same constraints. During this time, she also released an Inside Out trollfic, [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11818277/1/ Inside Riley], featuring a common fanfic plot of an original character magically being transported to the film's main setting. Establishing a parody theme Originally, Andersen's Mind was only intended to exist as the limited main series, with crossover parodies only acting as advertising. However, Joy plans to open a theme park in Riley's mind marked the beginning of a new, distinct approach to parodies, this time going out and parodying an Unterganger, Hitler Rants Parodies, and his approach to Downfall parodies. However, both the "Joy plans" and "Riley is informed" series were then continued fairly seriously, at first alongside material promoting Andersen's Mind, then almost exclusively. More distinct marketing and the beginnings of Andersen's Mind Inside Hitler, released on April 30, 2017, was intended to mark CreativityTheEmotion's final disengagement from the Unterganger community and the establishing of her own community, stating, in Russian, "это моя последняя пародия Гитлера", meaning "this is my last Hitler parody". This, coupled with the first episode of the main Andersen's Mind series and the Inside Out Kid Series which parodies Angry German Kid parodies, established a direction in which the channel started going, and is going to this very day. This was finally established by the channel trailer, which acknowledges the connections between Inside Out, Downfall and AGK parodies, but nevertheless establishes the channel as primarily containing content pertaining to Inside Out. During this period, she also dabbled in novelizing parodies, starting with [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12745191/1/ Locked Out], taking on Anger plans to overthrow Joy. However, the author's note remarks that this was actually a failed experiment, and that a novelization of the full length of Andersen's Mind was not coming. Dabbling in Discord server admin duties On September 27, 2017, she joined lordhaxsupreme's Discord server, then named "The Inside Out Discord". Her contribution to the server eventually elevated her to admin/"emotion" status, and on February 20, 2018, she oversaw the rebranding of the server as "The Unofficial Pixar Discord", later to be renamed again to "Pizza Planet". However, Pizza Planet, as a server, was significantly threatened by competition and admin apathy, leading to it being outcompeted. Missteps and the Inside Out Parody Wiki On February 23, 2018, some of the Hitler Parody Wiki admins recognised that most of her pages about Inside Out parodies (created in December 2017 after the approval of another, now inactive admin) were not suitable for the wiki, thus deleting them. While CreativityTheEmotion happily obliged with the deletion and proceeded to create an Inside Out Parody Wiki almost immediately, she was also quite disappointed about other offshoot parody themes of Downfall, seen by her as abandoned and not viable for a present-day Unterganger to make, not getting the same treatment, as shown in a long winded discussion with the wiki mods on her user page. Due to this, she became very dissatisfied with the community itself, and likely completely disengaging from any part of it that she was still in. Joint Inside Out/DDLC channel On August 31, 2018, she published a previously unlisted video, Doki Doki Best Doki - Teaser, which is both her first video since starting Inside Out parodies to not be an Inside Out parody itself and much more widely watched than Inside Out parodies leading up to this point from 2018. In the comments, she has said that Doki Doki Literature Club!-related content is going to be produced alongside Inside Out parodies. Her first true crossover between the two is Monika plans for the festival, released on October 12 of the same year. To this extent, she also created her own, parody-oriented Discord server, the CreativityTheEmotion Inside Out / DDLC Parodies Discord, but as a mod position was offered to her on a server rivaling Pizza Planet, she deleted the server. Participation in a conspiratorial group Nevertheless, a growing array of artists had become disappointed with the rivaling server's owner, and in particular concerning her novel, a fanfic for The Incredibles, which she recruited artists for without properly respecting them. They formed a conspiratorial group and involved CreativityTheEmotion, incidentally, the lead writer on the novel, who used parodies and memes as a weapon against the novel's director. Eventually, as the conspiratorial group was unveiled, the novel director fell to a deep depression, only having CreativityTheEmotion as a source of comfort; she stuck with the novel project, which has since then been converted to original fiction. YouTube channel shutdown and move to own website On March 26, 2019, the European Parliament successfully voted in favor of the Directive on Copyright in the Digital Single Market proposed by Axel Voss, including the controversial "Article 13", which would mandate for upload filters or manual review of every single upload to major platforms, in order to ensure that copyright infringement cannot, under any circumstance, get through. In response, CreativityTheEmotion uploaded a parody which completely removes any trace of Inside Out, as copyrighted content, and subsequently made every single video of hers (except for videos about Doki Doki Literature Club!, which she noted were subject to Team Salvato's IP Guidelines first and foremost) private. Furthermore, she summarized her course of action, if the Directive were to be approved by the Council of the European Union on April 15 of the same year, simply as "...goodbye, YouTube.". As the directive was approved on that day, it follows that none of CreativityTheEmotion's videos are going back up on YouTube, nor will new ones be uploaded. Instead, new parodies are uploaded on CreativityTheEmotion's personal website, founded in the summer of 2019. ''Inside Out reImagined'' Also in the summer of 2019, she posted a comment on /r/Pixar, criticizing Inside Out and calling it "one of the worst of Pixar". This comment, as well as conversation with the aforementioned novel director, eventually led her to conceive of Inside Out reImagined. The first teasers for it came on August 14 of the same year, with both a teaser chapter and a complementary parody, appropriately titled Riley is informed about Inside Out reImagined. The first chapters of the fanfic would follow on September 5, and in November, she participated in NaNoWriMo, achieving her goal of 100,000 words on November 28. /r/InsideOutMemes During her time in NaNoWriMo, she often made memes regarding her progress on reImagined. These used screencaps of Inside Out, and at one point, she even commented "I will singlehandedly turn Inside Out into a meme movie if I have to." Shortly thereafter, she created a subreddit to that extent, /r/InsideOutMemes. Style CreativityTheEmotion's Inside Out parodies, stylistically, are very different from virtually all Downfall and AGK parodies, and often maintain their own aesthetic and style, though an occasional non-canon fourth wall-breaking parody may be released in between regular content. For more detailed information, see ''Andersen's Mind'' (longitudinal series)#Style. Parodies YouTube subscriber milestones References Gallery ASBusinessMagnet pic.jpg|ASBusinessMagnet CreativityTheEmotion in real life (early 2014). ASBusinessMagnet logo.svg|Wait, who? Don't tell me that the joke name that Riley uses in "The Emotions play" parodies has its own logo. Category:Parodists *